The Other Side
by Simply Enchanted
Summary: What's it like on the other side of Zutara? The rejected side? Aang's side? Zutara. One-sided Kataang.


Have I ever told you guys that I'm also a Zutarian? Yes, I'm Kataanger too and yes, it's possible to be both. Recently, I started looking at Zutara stuff and I found that I really liked it. I think the logic and reasoning behind the ship is silly, but I see where you're coming from. Although, I'm glad that Aang and Katara were together in the end. I am after all, more Kataang than Zutara. :P

*Gasp!* I know. Betrayal. But hey, I like what I like.

Ahem.

Takes place about six months after the comet.

Disclaimer: Why do we need these? It should be obvious that I don't own Avatar because if I did, I wouldn't be on here writing fanfiction, I'd be out there making a fourth season!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

There's that crushing feeling.

Like there's a hundred platypus bears sitting on you all at once. You can't move. You can't breathe. You can't even speak. That's how Aang feels. He watches Katara intertwine her fingers with Zuko's and kiss him softly on the lips. Her other hand gently rests on his cheek, just below his scar. Her thumb slowly, soothingly moving back and forth across his cheek and Zuko has this little grin on his face. Probably the most positive emotion anyone has ever seen from him.

Aang's heart twists sickeningly and the crushing feeling presses down on him just a little bit harder. The pain is unbearable. He's never felt so heavy in his life. Just watching them makes him feel light headed and the room spin. He has to use his staff as a crutch to hold himself up.

He needs air. Open space, somewhere he can breathe. There's a room of a sort above Iroh's teashop built especially for him where he can meditate. The journey to the top of the teashop is a difficult one considering Aang's condition. But, he makes it there nonetheless.

The room has no walls, only pillars holding up a roof. Air flows freely in and out, and that's just how how Aang likes it. Sitting on the floor, he assumes the lotus position, legs crossed and fists pressed together. The cool breeze of Ba Sing Se whispering over his skin calms him, but only slightly. He closes his eyes, sits up straight, and takes deep breaths. Inhaling and exhaling, he tries to release the tension within so he can sort this all out.

_What happened?_

_When did this happen?_

In all honesty, Aang isn't sure how long ago this all happened. Time has become so distorted and agonizingly slow to him. It could have been mere days, or many months. He can't tell.

But he remembers what happened. His and Katara's conversation. It's one of the last he remembers clearly before the time distortion.

_Night time falls peacefully over Ba Sing Se as usual. The busy city has settled itself down for the night and a beautiful display of lights and lanterns bathe the city in a magnificent glow. It's well past closing time at The Jasmine Dragon and the owner and his two volunteer employees are just finishing cleaning up. _

_Aang and Katara are just finishing wiping up the tables in the dining hall and Iroh is in the kitchen cleaning up the day's mess. Clanks of dishes and the merry humming from Iroh in the kitchen is the only sound there is. Other than that, it's silent. Single candles lit at each table are the only light source in the entire restaurant since the sun went down, barely offering Aang and Katara enough light to work. _

_Thankfully enough for them, they are nearly done. Aang is just finishing scrubbing off one last tea stains on a table near a window. The stain itself is a tough one. Aang scrubs away, his tongue sticking out in determination to clean the thing. Katara stands next to him, watching with a sorrowful smile on face. When the stain finally disappears into his cloth, he smirks in satisfaction. "Done." He grabs Katara's hand and starts to lead her over to the kitchen. "Come on, I think we should tell Iroh we're leaving."_

_Katara stumbles behind him for a few steps before coming to an abrupt halt. Sheer momentum sends Aang lurching forward, completely caught off guard at her sudden stop. He barley catches himself in time before falling to the ground. A puzzled look crosses his face and he turns around, taking a few steps toward the girl behind him. "Katara...?"_

_Katara's eyes are closed, her brow is furrowed, and there is a painful expression on her face._

_Aang notices this almost immediatley and rushes to close the last few steps between them, his other hand grabbing a hold of hers. Thumbs run gently over Katara's fingers and Aang stares pleadingly into her eyes, begging to know what happened. "Katara, what's wrong?" _

_At first, Katara says nothing. She turns her face away, still wearing the pained expression. "I think we should talk."_

_The puzzled expression on Aang's face deepens and he looks more intently at her. "Okay, what is it?" His hand reaches for her cheek and gently nudges her face so that she's looking at him._

_Katara stares into his gray eyes for a second before one hand reaches for the hand resting on her cheek. Gently, she pulls Aang's hand away from her face and her grip on his other becomes looser and looser until she finally lets go. "Aang..." She takes a small step backwards and crosses her arms over chest the way she does when she's uncomfortable. Her eyes don't meet his; they're staring at the ground. Closing her eyes, she speaks quietly, "I think we should take a break."_

_Aang stares up at her innocently, brows creased together in a perplexed frown. "A break from what? We don't need one, I just finished cleaning."_

_Katara sighs and places a hand on her forehead and rubs the side of it. He's already making this harder than it needs to. "No Aang, not that. I mean a break... From us."_

_Aang staggers backwards in shock. All traces of confusion are drained and replaced with hurt and his heart sinks into the pit of his stomach at this realization. He tries to speak, but the weird and unwelcome feeling surging through his body only allows him to utter a single, exasperated word. "What...?"_

_Katara's eyes meet his. There's a sorrowful glisten in them. Her hand reaches for Aang's cheek, and gently brushes the side of it. "I just think I need some time to sort some things out. I'm sorry." She turns to leave, making a beeline for the door._

_Katara barely makes to the doorway before Aang's soft voice speaks. "I still love you."_

_She stops dead in her tracks at this. Turning her head slightly, her mouth opens as if she were to say something, but decides against it, and continues out the door._

_At first, Aang is heart broken and time seems to slow, but he tries to be reasonable, convincing himself that perhaps Katara wants to spend more time focusing on her waterbending without the distraction of a relationship. His rationalization helps him a little and the time distortion becomes more bearable._

_But only for a short time._

_In the begining, their relationship is only friendly. Katara and Zuko spend their days talking and enjoying each other's company. Even a friendly hug here and there. Much to Aang's disliking however, their relationship develops into something more rather quickly. _

_Simple conversations transform into deep ones that carry on well into the night. Hands are constantly intertwined, and hugs become longer and more heartfelt. Giggling and blushing are results from shameless flirting, and much to Aang's horror, sweet and passionate kisses are shared._

_Aang begins to realize that maybe the real reason behind Katara's breakup with him is because... She wants to be with Zuko._

_Heartbreak and time distortion bear down on him once again. This time with a vengeance._

Aang frowns and adjusts his posture. All of this has caused his meditation form to become sloppy. So many negitive emotions over this are running through him he doesn't know what to do with.

Anger. Hurt. Heartbreak. Envy. Confusion.

He could cast off any previous feelings he had for Katara and turn it into bitter hate and resentment, but this seems impossible to him. He learned early on in life that hate was a bad thing. It was wrong and it doesn't solve problems, it only makes them worse.

Besides, how do you hate somebody you love?

There is an expression Iroh told him not too long ago, " You never stop loving someone. You either still do, or you never did."

Aang thought long and hard about this, meditated over it, pondered it, then meditated some more over it, and in the end, he found Iroh's words to be nothing short of true.

For spirits' sake, he gave up the Avatar State for Katara. One little change of heart on her part isn't going to change Aang's feelings towards her. He loves her no matter what.

But what Aang really wants for Katara is for her to be happy, and if her happiness means spending the rest of her life in the arms of another man, then so be it.

He loves her and will support her decisions no matter how hard or painful it is to watch. Because that's what love truly is.

* * *

I find it very hard to believe that if Katara broke up with Aang for whatever reason that he would just stop loving her, get over it, and move on. That's the Kataang speaking.

Well... What did you think? Likes, dislikes? Questions, comments, concerns? _Critique...?_ Review! :)


End file.
